Joint Op
by damonkeygirl
Summary: When a joint operation with the FBI goes wrong, the team meet up with someone they'd thought they'd never see again. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is already complete and will be posted one chapter a day (ten chapters). It is very short. I don't think any chapter goes over 500 words, but that's okay. Hope you like it. **

* * *

"What the hell happened?" FBI Agent Fornell roared at NCIS Director Sheppard.

"I don't know." She replied calmly.

"How the hell can you not know?" Fornell insisted.

"Tobias, just calm down, its-"

"How the hell do you expect me ti do that? You op got three of my agents killed!"

"You think I don't know that?! There are two agents still missing!"

"Three! Three Director! Two of yours and one of mine!."

"There's a FBI agent missing?"

"Yes!"

"I don't recall anymore on this case."

"I added her on when the first man was killed!"

"Well, who is it?"

"Vivien Blackadder."

* * *

**_TBC…_**

**_Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stirred as he regained consciousness. His head was groggy. He groaned and attempted to sit up. The pain that had been throbbing in his arm flared up as he tried and he sunk back down.

Tony settled for just opening his eyes. The sway he could feel told him that they were on a ship. He glanced around the room and saw it empty except for one other person.

To Tony's surprise, that person was not Gibbs. Moving much more slowly this time, Tony managed to sit up. He crept over to the over side of the room to the figure. It was a woman; her hair was draped over her face concealing it from view. Tony reached out with his good arm and shook her shoulder.

She instantly shot up at his touch. She spun around and faced him, reaching for her nonexistent weapon. She faltered when she saw who had awoken her. "Tony?" She asked aghast.

"Viv? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you that!"

"Need to know, Viv, and you don't. So why are you here?"

"That's need to know as well." She retorted.

"I tell you, you tell me?" Tony suggested. She nodded. "Short version is me and Gibbs were on and undercover op with the FBI. Our cover was blown about a week ago. Captured two days ago I think."

Viv seamed to be thinking about something. "Tony, I think we're on the same op."

"What make's you say that?"

"I was brought in during the middle of some op after three of our agents died. It was some sort of joint op with another agency. And we are both here, in the same place."

"True." Tony acknowledged softly. "You seen Gibbs?"

"No, he's here too?"

"Yeah, haven't seen him once."

"Then how do you know he's here?"

"We were captured at the same time, I highly doubt he was taken elsewhere."

The tone Tony put on his statement ended the conversation. Both of them sat in silence left alone to their own thought

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"What aren't you telling me?" Alexander Hynes snarled from behind Gibbs.

Gibbs sat silently in the chair he was tied to. There was blood running down the side of his face from a gash above his left eye. There was also blood running out a gunshot wound in his chest. His breathing was raspy and labored.

"What was the mission?!" Hynes yelled, his face inches from Gibbs'. When he received no answer he struck Gibbs across the face. "Why won't yell tell me?" Hynes pondered. "It couldn't have been so important that you'd risk your life to keep it a secret." He pulled out his gun and shot Gibbs in the arm and thigh.

He was now losing blood at an alarming rate, but he kept his mouth shut. After about a minute he slipped unconscious.

"Damn it!" Hynes swore. "Take him to the others!" He ordered his minions who had been standing in the room.

They quickly swept into action, cutting the ropes that bound Gibbs to the chair and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

Tony broke out of his thoughts when the door swung open. He watched as two men threw Gibbs' unconscious form into the room unceremoniously. He waited until they closed the door again before scrambling over to his boss. "Gibbs!" He called out in worry. He quickly scanned Gibbs' body trying to determine which injury should be dealt with first. "Get over here!" He barked at Viv.

She scrambled over to his side. "What should I do?" She asked.

"Put pressure on that." Tony ordered while pointing at the chest wound. He reached down to his own shirt and ripped a strip of fabric. He reached down and attempted to wrap it around Gibbs' leg. With Viv's help they managed to get it firmly tied off. He ripped another strip of fabric before removing his shirt. He handed it to Viv. "Here use it to help slow the bleeding."

She help held up Gibbs' arm so he could get the fabric around it to cover the wound. When it was tied she went back to applying pressure to the chest wound.

About a half an hour later the bleeding seemed to have stopped. She had been watching Tony, who kept checking Gibb's pulse every few minutes, until he fell asleep on the ground next to Gibbs.

* * *

**_TBC…_**

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do we know about Hynes?" Fornell asked.

"He has ties to several international arms dealers and a few drug runners. Has access to several ships, and has currently slipped out of our fingers." Ziva answered.

"Last seen three days in the Virginia area, disappeared along with Gibbs, DiNozzo, when they tracked when to a sea port in the area." McGee added.

"What about Blackadder? How did she go missing?" Jenny asked.

"Presumably doing the same." Fornell answered.

"Ziva, run down all ships Hynes has access to and find out where each one is. McGee, take Abby with you to where you lost them, see if you can find anymore evidence." Jenny ordered.

"We've already encompassed that area." Fornell commented.

"Go anyway." Jenny told McGee.

"Don't trust us Director?" Fornell asked.

"Never believe what you're told,"

"Double check." He finished for her.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Vivien awoke she noticed she was alone with Gibbs. Tony was gone. She turned to Gibbs and reached out to take a pulse. She felt one there that was slow, but steady. She placed her hand on his forehead and felt it was very hot. She wiped some of the perspiration from his brow.

She was startled when the door banged open and hit the wall as it swung around. She watched Tony stumble through and fall onto the floor. She heard the clang as the door was locked shut. "You okay?"

"Peachy," Tony replied sitting up. "How Gibbs?"

"Still here. Got an infection." She looked up from Gibbs. "What did they want to know?"

"What our mission was, why we were here, the usual stuff, that if they had some brains would know already."

"Find out anything?"

"Were apparently very far out at sea, other than that no."

* * *

_A bit short, i know, i know. But don't worry, next part tomorrow!_

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Got anything Ziva?" Jenny asked as she entered the bullpen.

"There are three ships that Hynes might have access to. The Exalter, the Solstice, and the Aquila. Both the Solstice and the Exalter have been at sea for more than three weeks. Which leaves the Aquila, which left a port in Virginia three days ago." Ziva supplied.

"Good work Ziva."

"Will we be flying out to it?"

"Once McGee gets back. You will be joined with Fornell, he insisted on coming."

"Do we know how many aggressors we will be met with?"

"I don't know, but there will be backup provided, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried." Ziva said with a smile.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

**_Please Review!_**

_Next chapter will be up in a couple hours._


	7. Chapter 7

_Fluff, but action tomorrow. I guarantee it. _

* * *

"So how's life been for you?" Tony asked Viv, trying to strike up some conversation.

"Since I left NCIS? Well, I rejoined the FBI, obviously. I'm married, have a son he's two. I've been working with Fornell for the last year. That's not a lot to tell. What about you?"

Tony smiled. "I've had the plague, got to lead the team for about four months, and had three new team members."

"Wow, the plague, that's interesting Tony. Who are these new team members?"

"Well the first-" Tony paused and looked down at the floor. "Her name was Kate Todd." Tony said in a quiet voice.

"She's gone isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay, tell me about the others."

"Well then, another person joined our team. Tim McGee. Computer nerd, bonded with Abby real well. And then there's Ziva David. She's a liaison officer from Mossad."

"She threaten to kill you yet?"

"Everyday." Tony responded with a smile.

"They good people?"

"The best."

"Good enough to find us before we die?"

"Yup."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Please Review!**_

_And so you know; two chapters tomorrow, conclusion chapter on Monday._


	8. Chapter 8

"Ziva, they already are on the ship." Jenny said through the radio.

"How?" Ziva asked. She was sitting across from McGee and Fornell and a helicopter heading out to the Aquila.

"Don't ask me, but they did." Jenny responded.

"Got it." Ziva assured her. She addressed the others. "Looks like our job is simple."

"It's better that way." McGee said.

"Not necessarily." Fornell mumbled.

"So you don't get to 'accidently' kill Hynes. Is it all that bad?" McGee asked.

"He killed three of my agents."

* * *

The three of them jumped off the helicopter and head towards the bowls of the ship. After ten minutes of searching they threw open another door.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Next part will be up in a couple hours!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Tony and Vivien's head shot up when the door flung open. Tony let out a large sigh of relief when he saw McGee, Ziva, and Fornell standing on the other side.

McGee and Fornell rushed over to Gibbs and inspected his injuries. "McGee, go get medical help now!" Fornell order and McGee ran out of the room.

Ziva had crouched down next to Tony and was hold his arm in her hand. "It's broken."

"I knew that Ziva." Tony said dryly. "How did you find us?"

"Hynes is not very good at covering his tracks."

McGee ran back into the room. "Coast guard is sending a chopper."


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm being kind, here's the last chapter_

* * *

The first thing Gibbs noticed was the incessant beeping. _Hospital_, he thought to himself. He cracked his eyes open to a dimly lit room. He confirmed what he thought.

He saw three people standing, milling about in the room. Tony was sitting in a chair next to the bed, his arm in a sling. Ziva was perched on the foot of his bed, in conversation with Tony. He also took notice of a woman leaning against the wall on the other end of the room, staring out the window, her back to him.

"Hey." He croaked out, causing three heads to turn his way. He was visible surprised who the woman turned out to be. "Viv?"

Ziva held out a cup of water to him, which he took a sip of. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on the op."

"You were?"

"Yeah, well boss, you were out of it when we had the only contact." Tony supplied.

"Hynes?" Gibbs asked.

"In custody."

"Good." The team stood string at him in silence for a few minutes, before Gibbs broke it. "Don't you three have work to be doing or something?" He barked out.

Tony and Ziva chuckled and left the room followed by Vivien.

As she left she muttered, "Good to know some things never change."

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**My goal for this fic was to be a short and relatively light one, hope I achieved that.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
